The Ultimate Crossover II
by Obiwan456
Summary: When a dark figure threatens the Earth, a band of heroes must unite to stop the attack in what truly is the Ultimate Crossover.
1. The Warnings

**Hello all, welcome to the Ultimate Crossover II. Before I begin, I want to give a special thanks to everyone who helped me write this on a forum. HermyStar, Danny's Ghost Writer, Maba, Sam, and all the rest of you, thanks. What I'm putting on here is an edited version, put together and filling in all plot holes and stuff like that. There is no need to read the original. The storys are in no way connected. I have just put it in the same continuity, but nothing from the original will even be referenced. I hope you enjoy. **

** The Ultimate Crossover II**

**Chapter 1**

**The Warnings**

Vader stood on the bridge of the Imperial Cruiser. After a quite rocky trip, they had found a new planet. He had tried to contact the Emperor, but after he wasn't able to get through, Vader decided to attack and take control of it.

"Sir, we are now 25 million miles from the planet. We should be there in half a day," a captain reported.

"Excellent."

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny Fenton was asleep in bed, completely unaware of the impending danger looming far above.

He suddenly woke up when his ghost sense went off. A man in brown robes with a scraggley beard appeared in his room.

"Who are you?" he asked in a serious tone.

"I am Obi-wan Kenobi, a Jedi who has passed on into the force, here to warn you of a great threat," the man replied.

"What?"

"The Empire has found your planet. Vader is coming to take control of your entire planet."

"The Empire? And how come this sounds a lot like Galaxy Wars?" Danny asked in an incredulous tone.

"Galaxy Wars?" Obi-wan asked in a confused voice.

"Never mind. So what do you want again?"

"Darth Vader is on his way to take control of this planet, you must join the others to stop him."

"What others?"

"There is a band joining together to fight off the invasion. Find them, and together you will defeat the Empire."

With that he slowly faded away. Danny went back to sleep, not entirely sure if it had been real or a dream.

* * *

Kim Possible walked into a large boardroom. There was one man in it. He was in his late forties, wearing a uniform.

"Col. Shay, what are we going to do?" she asked the man.

"I'm going to lead a squadron to confront the ship, with you and Ronald monitoring the transmission. If it doesn't go well, send out the red squadron."

"Yes sir."

"Um, Col. Shay, sir, why are we preparing for an attack? And why did you call us in the first place?" Ron asked.

"We received pictures of the ship, and there are dozens of well-equipped fighter ships swarming around it, not to the mention the fact that we saw several guns mounted all over it. And you and Kim are experienced in dealing with aliens," he replied. "Now come on, I'll show you the controls."

Col. Shay led them to a control room. There he showed them the equipment and how to work it.

"Okay, that's about it. If there's nothing else I'll be on my way."

"No sir," Kim replied.

* * *

Jake Long was asleep in bed. His parents were on vacation and he and Haley were staying at Grandpa's. It was 2 'o clock in the morning when Gramps burst into his room.

"Young dragon, you must prepare yourself."

"What?" asked a very tired Jake.

"The time has come to face the darkness."

"G, you been watching too much Wishology."

"No, the Empire is near."

"The Empire? What is that?!"

"One very evil man has taken over a galaxy far, far away, and last night his right hand man found earth."

"Um, Gramps, are you all right? I mean, aliens from another galaxy coming to take over earth?"

"Yes. There is a black hole far out beyond Pluto. No one outside of the magical world knows about it. There is a team of dragons that spend their time studying it, and last night they saw a large ship come through it. Further inspection showed it was a first class shuttle from the Empire. We know of them because of one man who had the courage to venture through it, and when he returned he brought back sketches and stories of the Galactic Empire and the man who rules it," Grams explained.

"What do you want me to do?" Jake asked.

"There is a boy who can help you. Find Danny Fenton. From there you'll need to find others who know of it and are willing to fight."

"Who is he? A dragon?"

"No, a halfa. Half human, half ghost."

"And how do I find him?"

"Go to Amity Park. He'll be easy to find when you get there."

**Well there you have it. I have enough material already for quite a few more chapters, maybe even more with the extra content I add to have it make more sense. This wasn't even a pages worth. If you want to read the original story, unedited, just go to the danny phantom fans chat 7 word game, page 7. It's hilarious!**

**Hope you enjoyed. More chapters coming soon. It's actually pretty easy, seeing as I have a bit of it already.**


	2. Confrontation

**Hey all. Here's an update for ya.**

**Chapter 2**

**Confrontation**

Jake was flying over a town, studying a map that Grandpa had given him.

"Well, it looks like this might be it," he said as he spied a sign that read "Fenton Works".

Jake landed in an alleyway by the house and turned human. From there he went around the front and knocked on the door. A large man wering an orange jumpsuit opened the door.

"Hello." the man said kindly.

"Is Danny here?" Jake asked him.

"I think so. Are you here for a school project?" he asked.

"You could say that."

"Danny! One of your friends is here to see you!" Jack shouted to Danny.

Jack stepped aside and Jake saw a raven haired boy running down the stairs. Jack went back to working on a device in the living room.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"My name is Jake Long, and I was told by my grandpa that I needed to find you."

"Why?" Danny looked nervous.

"Look, last night a spaceship came through a black hole far out past Pluto. It is believed to be from an empire that is looking to take control of Earth."

"Did you say the Empire? Last night an old man appeared in my room and warned me of an Empire coming to occupy the planet. He said there was a band forming to stop the invasion. The question is, why are you coming to me?"

"Well, I guess I can't hold any secrets from you. I'm a dragon."

Danny stared at him with a face that said "I don't believe it, you're lying".

"Come here, I can prove it."

Jake went into an alley, leaving Danny to stand there. There was a bright flash of blue light, and out emerged a red scaly figure with a yellow underbelly.

"I'm the American Dragon, and my Grandfather told me to find you.

Danny stood there, mouth agape. When he regained movement he spoke.

"And why do you need me?" he asked.

"Aren't you the half ghost? Danny Fenton?"

"So I see you know about me. Well then, I guess we need to figure out who the others are."

Jake returned to his human form and the two boys went into the house.

* * *

"Col. Shay, you are prepared for takeoff," Kim said through the microphone. She and Ron were in their seats at the mission control of a top secret government launch pad in New York..

"Roger that," came the reply.

They heard the engines roar as the man took off to face the large ship that hung not far above the planet.

* * *

"Sir, it will be thirty minutes till we land," said a commander.

"Prepare the fleet. The invasion will be swift!" said a raspy, mechanical voice.

Darth Vader walked onto the bridge of the _Imperial Destroyer Class II_. As he reached the front of the bridge a raar started beeping.

"Sir, there is an unidentified aircraft heading this way. Nothing like I've ever seen before."

There was some static, then a voice rang clear throughout the ship.

"Unidentified spacecraft. We wish to talk."

"Out of our way. Do not resist, the invasion will be swift!" Vader declared.

"You will cease and desist," Shay said.

"I will say this one more time. Get out of my way or you will be shot down," was the response from Darth Vader.

"Never!"

The tip of the ship lit up, and then a green blast of energy hit Col. Shay head on. His ship went spiraling down, with the man inside quickly grabbing for the oxygen tanks.

"Colonel!" came Kim's voice through the radio, but he had no time to respond. The ground was now in sight, and he was grabbing at the controls, trying to right the ship. The ground was coming even closer, and he could now see many trees coming up under him. He knew now that there was no way the ship wasn't going to crash. He yanked at a striped lever, and felt himself jerked upwards as the ejection seat shot him at a hundred miles an hour upwards. The parachute opened, and Col. Shay watched his ship crash and burn in the middle of the jungle.

* * *

Jake and Danny were sitting in Danny's room, trying to figure out where the resistance could be, when his phone rang.

"Hey G," he answered. "Wait, what! What! Really? Well I'll be back there as soon as I can."

"What was that?" Danny asked.

"It's Gramps. A group spotted a single ship launched in New York, going to confront the aliens, and getting shot down."

Danny's eyes widened. "That means.."

"We've gotta get to New York."

* * *

Kim and Ron were sitting at the control panels, desperately trying to get in contact with the Colonel.

"Col. Shay! Come in!" Kim was screaming into the mic.

"Kim..." Ron started.

"Come in!" she shouted, tears in her eyes.

"Kim..."

"Come in!'

"KIM! Listen, he got shot down. His microphone is out. There's no way to know if he's alive or not."

Kim hung her head in despair, and just sat in the chair for a long while.

**There you have it, chapter 2. I hope you all are liking this, because I've got a lot more material. Reviews are much appreciated.**


	3. Power Source

**Okay, this is a pretty brief chapter, but it should be longer on the next one.**

Chapter 3

"Sir, there's something you should see," said an Imperial Commander sitting at a radar.

"What is it, Commander?" came the deep, raspy voice of the Emperor's Apprentice.

"We have located a spot for landing. It is on the eastern seaboard of a large land mass," replied the Commander in a voice that showed surety, yet some fear because of the knowledge of what awaits if the spot turned out to be a bust.

"Set coordinates for it, then."

"One other thing. We detected a large source of power slightly west from the landing point. Its not good for landing, but the power would be very handy."

"Do it then," came a final command as Darth Vader began walking back to his quarters.

* * *

Danny and Jake were soaring through the air on their way to New York when Jake's cell rang.

"Hey Gramps," he said to the elder dragon on the other end of the line. The next few minutes he kept quiet as LaoShi talked. "Okay G, got it." With that he hung up the phone.

"What was it?" Danny asked.

"The pilot of the spacecraft has been located, bruised but nothing serious. Also, Kim Possible is at a command center in New York, so we need to find her."

"Got it."

The two boys continued on their way.

* * *

Col. Shay had gotten untangled from the parachute and as of now was making his way through the jungle, trying to find any sign of civilization.

"Hello?! Anyone out here?" he shouted to no one in specific, but there was no reply.

And so the lone man continued on in no specific direction.


End file.
